


Love in the Darkness

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: The Evil Queen has found a way to retract Emma's dark counterpart using it to do so. She and the Dark Swan live a secret life, raising there son until their counterparts and Zelena finds out.





	Love in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Couplings : Regina Mills / Emma Swan, The Evil Queen/ The Dark Swan 
> 
> G!P
> 
> Author’s Note 1 : This was one of the most challenging stories I ever wrote, as I had to work out the obstacles with the Queen as you will see when you continue read this. Also the emotional bond with Regina and the Queen and Emma and the Dark Swan. 
> 
> It is set somewhere along season 6 before the death of Jekyll/Hyde.

Love in the Darkness

“I am home your Majesty,” Emma’s darker half looked at the evil Queen. She sat on a chair with their baby boy nicely nestled up in her arms. She was dangling a rattle in front of him.

“Your mommies love you very much, Henry,” the evil Queen cooed in a soft tone, that made Emma’s dark heart melt. She still had a hard time believing that the evil Queen could care for anyone. Still she did care quite a lot for herself and their offspring. A smile graced her red lips looking at them.

“Did you make havoc ?” the Queen asked, giving her love a loving glance.

“Not very much, your Majesty,” Emma said, her soft smile turning into a half evil one now. She had caused a little Havoc in the town of Storybrooke, then again her better half, the savior didn’t know she was there. At least not yet. They only know about the Queen thus far.

“Good, I am feeling tired, can you take him for a little while, please ?” the Queen requested, looking her with pleading eyes. It was first then Emma saw how tired she really was.

The Dark Swan took him at once saying, “You sure it was a good idea to name him Henry also, all things considered his big brother is named the same, and I think Regina and well Emma will be upset when they find out.”

“Well it was the only thing I could think of, Em,” she sighed heavily, going to their joint bedroom in the house they currently occupied in Storybrooke.

“I know, I just hate that well we have to keep him and me secret, when you can walk out there being free as well a bird,” she sighed.

“I know but can we please talk about this later, he kept me up most of the night and I’ve been arguing with Hyde most of the day,” she sounded frustrated, which rubbed off on baby Henry, that started to cry out.

“Shhhh,” Emma coed in a gentle tone, rocking him ever so gently. He calmed again, yawning, closing his eyes. Gina shook her head, going to the bedroom and laying down on the bed. Emma smiled down on the baby, she still couldn’t believe how perfect he was, how perfect they were. How she was no longer a part of Emma and could be free, much like the queen. She sat down in a chair and gently rocked him until he was asleep in her arms, feeling safe and content. This…this right here was worth hiding from the rest, this she knew was how love was meant to be, not a stinking old pirate, her better half could take him for all she cared. She smiled down at their baby boy. He was still, so was the queen for a change. Finally she could allow herself to relax.

 

* * *

 

The Queen slept for a couple of hours, then yawned and stretched, glad their baby boy hadn’t made a lot of fuzz to wake her. She slowly sat up and let her feet touch the cold wooden floor of their bedroom, wondering how long they could keep him a secret, they had managed for eleven months now. Not only him, but the dark swan. Her Dark Swan.  It was her own idea, Regina knew nothing, not even Zelena. It had occurred to her that if she herself could live separate from Regina, so could probably Emma’s dark counterpart. She had been thinking about it for a while, before she had gone to the task on how to separate one from the other. She had disguised herself as Regina and then gone to talk to Emma, dozed her glass of wine with sleeping powder that would make her sleep to the next morning. She had then injected the formula that separated herself and Regina into her and a moment after she had looked at two versions of the sleeping Emma. She had taken the dark swan to her secret hiding place and done something she had wanted to do for some time.  The Queen had dared to wake the sleeping Swan with a kiss.

At first, she had been rather confused and even a bit angry, but the Queen had used her old tricks and soon won her over. She hadn’t counted on it backfiring or that she would get pregnant either. Of course Robin had knocked up Regina before his death, and she had ended up with the child. Just her luck, it shouldn’t even be possible. All things considered she was barren, not to mention due to that fact she had taken that potion, it had given her a side effect. It had given her a male member. So there she was pregnant and with her male member, and in love with the dark swan.

It was only then she realized what a fool she had been, falling for the darker part of Emma a while back, when she was still there. She wanted to fuck her back then, so badly, only Regina would not allow it. She had always been the one to suppress her feelings for Emma, or maybe it was herself, the Queen wasn’t sure anymore. And so she had sat down with the pregnancy test in her hand that morning, when the Dark Swan had come downstairs. The Queen had only royally fucked her the night before, and now this. Perfect, just perfect. Maybe it was a cruel joke from higher powers, she would be the one to get pregnant, only she would not be allowed to deliver it. She sat with the back facing Em as she called her now, sobbing so hard she was shaking, looking at the test.

“Queenie, what is the matter?” Em’s voice was filled with worry, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I…am pregnant, but I don’t see how I can deliver the baby, I…don’t have female parts anymore as you very well know,” she whispered.

“How?” Em wanted to know, looking over her shoulder at the positive.

“Robin before we parted, I guess as a cruel joke I was stuck with it, when Regina pulled us apart,” her voice hardly audible.

“Do you want it, this child?” Em wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“I do, I do, more than anything,” she turned her head and looked into Em’s steel grey eyes.

“Alright then I will help you, when the time comes, we must do a C-section, in fact I will do so,” she said like it was no big deal.

“You can do that?” the Queen said shocked.

“I will learn to do it for you, you deserve to be happy, and if that makes you why happy, well it is the least I can do,” she said and bent down to kiss her cheek.

“Regina…Zelena and the rest must never know,” she said in a serious tone, she knew it would crust her. To her it would be crushing.

“I can live with that,” she bent her head so she could kiss her ever so gently. The Queen returned it, pulling her down to her, letting out the softest sound into the kiss. Em knew it as an inclination that the Queen wanted more and she wouldn’t even doubt to give after for her wishes.

 

* * *

 

The Queen looked at Em and their sleeping son when she tread into the living room, when sudden knocks on the door interrupted the peace. She could hear young Henry James scream loudly and wake Em. She cursed under her breath, so much for her loves to sleep in peace. Still in her purple silk pajamas she went to open the door, only to see Regina, Emma and Zelena outside. She sighed as she went to stand outside, closing the door behind her. She ignored the screams of her son behind her, in a chill tone saying, “How may I help you ?”

“So this is where you are hiding, who’s baby is crying inside?” Regina challenged now a few inches higher than her other half, due to the fact that she was wearing high heeled boots and the Queen was barefoot.

“I wouldn’t say hiding, you didn’t expect me to live in the vault or with Zelena forever. I was watching a movie inside,” she shrugged, it could have been true. They did have both a TV and DVD player inside and quite a collection of movies.

“Regina,” Emma tried to interrupt, noticing the wetness coming from the Queen’s breasts, she was clearly lactating.

“You were watching a movie?!” Regina said in disbelief.

“It is what people do right, or did you not get memo?” the Queen snapped at her, hearing her baby cry inside, knowing he was hungry.

“She does have a point,” Zelena said with a nod.

“And you are not inviting us inside because?” Regina tried to get pass her.

“Because my house is a mess, and I have no reason to let you inside to be honest,” she said, shivering lightly as a cold wind brushed pass.

“You are cold, are you sure you don’t want to continue this conversation inside,” said Regina, a hint of worry in her voice.

“And you are leaking,” Emma nodded towards her breasts.

“Subtle as always, Swan,” she snapped at the blonde, before she mumbled a, “Fine, come inside.”

As she stepped inside Gina heard Em say, “Who was that at the door…oh, baby is hungry.”

Regina was sure her jaw never had dropped that far before as she saw the Dark Swan standing there with a crying baby in her arms. By instinct her hand went clenching Emma’s arm. She let out a whimper as her jaw dropped too. Even Zelena was speechless as the Queen walked over to the other woman, taking her baby and leading him to her breast. He started to suck eagerly, making her whisper, “Slow down, please.”

“This is a joke right,” Emma looked from the dark swan, to the queen, then to Regina.

“I…thought you said you used the last of the potion to split the two of you,” Zelena looked at her sister in confusion.

“I… Gina, what the hell!” Regina managed to get out, looking at the Queen. The Queen sighed looking at her love, “Will you find some tea and cookies for our guests and bring them to our living room.”

“Of course, love,” she said, kissing her cheek, before vanishing into the kitchen to do just that.

Gina motioned for them to follow her and sat down on the couch, where she continued to feed young Henry, looking over him with eyes filled with love. Regina couldn’t help but to feel a sting of jealousy sinking down in a black chair, Emma sat down on the armrest of it. Zelena sat down next to the Queen asking polite, “Boy or girl ?”

“Boy, his name is Henry David James after our fathers, if it had been a girl with would have been Crystal Cora,” she said in loving tone, not taking her voice away from him.

“Who is the father?” Emma wondered, surely it could not be her darker self. If that was a fact that meant…she got up with a jolt. If that was a fact her dark half was the true love of the Queen, which meant that Tinker Bell was wrong, because then she was Regina’s true love.

“Robin, guess we were pregnant before we parted and well…” she stopped, looking at Regina.

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. This couldn’t be true, she couldn’t be holding Robin’s baby, she just couldn’t. If that was true, it meant that if she hadn’t parted them she would have given birth to that baby. She didn’t even know what to say, she looked at Emma, only to see her mind was railing off.

“Wow that means that he and Robin is half siblings and cousins,” Zelena quickly calculated, smiling at her.

“Hang on, as far as I remember, the potion making you barren made you have a dick, how can you have delivered him is that is still a fact?” asked Regina, looking at her in disbelief.

Just then the Dark Swan came back in with a tray and sat out a plate with cookies and a cup with tea to them all. She heard Regina’s question saying, “Oh she has indeed a male member, she fucks me good, I never had sex like that before. It is mind blowing, and to answer the other question, I delivered him with a C-section.”

“You did what and she does what?” Emma spat out the tea she had just taken a sip of.

“Nice, Swan, nice,” said Gina, shaking her head, leaning her boy against her shoulder and cleaning up her breast.

“She is not serious right, she doesn’t really have a dick?!” she looked at Regina in pure shock.

“I do, in fact whenever you annoyed Regina it grew back on and she got a hard on, she…I mean we have even jerked on to the thought of you, isn’t that so dear?” she looked at Regina with a triumphant grin.

“I am dreaming, tell me I am dreaming, this is all a nightmare,” said Regina frustrated, putting her head in her hands. This was all too much, and right now she wished she had never went to find the queen.

“You are not,” said the Dark Swan as Emma again sat down on the armrest, putting a hand on her shoulder, making Regina look at her. She looked into her dark chocolate eyes seeing frustration, sorrow and something else she couldn’t make out.

“I am right here, talk to me,” she whispered, cupping her cheek.

“No, no, you are not, you already made your choice with Hook, I lost you long ago, seeing you two together and now this, is like this is just another painful reminder. You broke your promise Swan, you broke your promise to me,” she whispered, vanishing in a sky of purple, right now she needed to alone.

Emma took a deep breath, the hell, she was not leaving her alone, not now. She vanished after her in a light blue sky, finding her in her home, on the couch, in tears. She neared it hearing her say, “I didn’t ask you to follow me here.”

Her voice was raw and filled with pain, she couldn’t even manage to get the usual insult into it. She couldn’t help but to feel that life had screwed her over once more. The evil queen had her happy ending with the Dark Swan and a baby she felt should be hers, Emma was happy with Hook, even Zelena was even happy. Tears streaming down her face, was she never going to be happy?

Emma came and sat down on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in her own whispering, “I threw Hook out the other night, it is over, Regina. I should never have gone after him, tried to save him from Hades’ claws, I was wrong so wrong. And I know I broke my promise, but do you think I can have another try. We don’t need what they have. Regina, don’t you see we already had that a long time ago, we have shared a son for what feels like for a decade, we just didn’t share each other. I think I was too afraid to admit what I felt for you, too afraid to get hurt, so I made the stupid choice of letting Hook close instead. And you did the same with Robin. When he died, I felt your pain, your rage, you closed up again and you have every right too. I saw it when I saw them, what I should have seen ages ago, that you are perfect, we would been perfect along.”

“Please stop talking,” she whispered, looking down at her, tears still falling She of course knew Emma was right, she had seen the Queen and the Dark Swan’s in the roles she wanted herself and Emma to have years and years ago. It was probably what hurt more than the fact they had a baby together.

“Can I ask you something?” Emma looked into dark, painfilled eyes.

“I don’t see why not,” she sighed.

“Without her, do I still give you a hard on?” she wondered with a small quirk of a smile.

Regina rose so suddenly that Emma almost fell backwards, snapping, “I used to, you can show yourself out!”

She stormed upstairs, leaving Emma behind. Emma heard the door fall shut behind her. She sighed, having no intentions of leaving. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to follow her, but her instincts told her to and so she did make her way upstairs. She could hear Regina sobbing from inside her closed bedroom door. She didn’t know why but this scene was way too familiar, knowing they had did the same before, long ago when she brought Marion back. She was even wearing the same outfit come to think of it.

“Regina?” she said, after knocking on the door.

“Go away, Emma, and I swear if you ask me to build a snowman I will send blasts thought the bloody door,” she heard Regina’s tone full of venom.

“I didn’t plan on it, after all it is only fall and no snow,” she made a halfhearted joke.

“Cute, go back and tell that fucking pirate you two are back on, I am not letting you anywhere close,” Regina snapped.

“Didn’t you hear what I said earlier, I told him to set sail, I love you, Regina, it is only you I want even if it took me this long to see!” Emma was starting to get annoyed and so her words came out without even thinking it through. Silence from the other end, not even a sob. The blonde’s heart stopped in fear that there would actually fly sparks through the door this time. She sighed as sat down on the outside of the door, refusing to leave.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Evil Queen’s house, the Dark Swan looked at her love and her sister that was now cooing over young baby Henry. She gasped as she felt her heart stop, before it started again. She had found that after the separation from her better half had learned that if Emma’s emotions got to strong she would feel them as well. She had a theory that they shared parts of the same heart.

The Queen looked at her with worried eyes asking, “Darling, are you okay ?”

“Just Emma feeling a lot not right now, does it affect you when Regina does that as well ?” she wondered.

“Yes, I know she is hurting right now, and I am tempted to go there to talk to her, but I think I would do more harm than good, yes I would, yes I would,” she cooed over her little baby boy.

“Wait, both of you share hearts and emotions with your other halves, how is that even possible?” Zelena wondered, looking at the little boy in the Queen’s arms, he wore some small similarities to his father, even this young.

“I think it is because we were once part of them and that will always stick, it’s like the wicked green you carry in yourself, if you tore that out you would still carry parts of it with you. If that makes sense?” the Queen tried to explain, adding, “I don’t feel her on a day to day basis or read her mind or anything, it is just when she loves so deeply it almost tear her apart or if she is very said or similar emotions.”

“It is like that with me as well,” said Em with a nod.

“That makes sense, can I hold him?” Zelena wondered, looking at the little boy, that was making soft sounds.

The Queen and the Dark Swan exchanged look as they were having a wordless conversation, before the Queen carefully handed him to Zelena. He didn’t object all too much and Zelena looked down at him whispering, “Hi there, Henry.”

He looked up at her with his brown eyes, Regina’s eyes, yawning a bit, but making a small sound. His eyes was full of curiosity with this new human being. After all he was just used to his moms. Still he sensed that this new human meant no harm and he soon settled. The Queen looked at them with loving eyes.

 

* * *

 

Emma startled when the door opened and she fell on her back into Regina’s bedroom. The brunette looked down at her, a superior frown in those dark, beautiful eyes.

“Your earlier comment, is it truth to say that you love me?” she said with a heavy sigh.  Her heart had almost stopped when she had heard her speak. She had said she sent Hook on his way, meaning that even if she tossed her out, she would come back. Because if it was one thing she knew about Emma it was that she was not the one to quit and give up. Maybe, just maybe it was time to listen to her heart and give after for the blonde.

“I…yes,” Emma said, looking up at her, not feeling like getting up from the floor for whatever reason.  It was no use denying how she felt anymore. She knew if she had said it years ago so much could have been avoided, if she only had the courage back then, but all she managed was a hey.

“Care to get up from the floor?” Regina said with her usual snarky tone.

“You can always come down, I am good,” she said, putting her head between her hands and letting her legs rest on top of each other. She smiled ever so carelessly.

Regina quirked a brow, a half smile formed on her deep red lips, “What am I going to do with you, Emma ?

“Oh I don’t know, you can always fuck me?” Emma challenged with a small laugh. She was glad she didn’t call her Miss. Swan, because that meant Regina wasn’t too upset with her.

“Oh is that so?” Regina said with a smirk, she could feel herself getting aroused. She took a deep breath as she could feel the male member starting to present itself underneath the pencil skirt she was wearing. She had a hard time keeping that in check when she had sex with Robin but she had managed. To her luck she had managed to close down the part of her that controlled that part of her arousal.

“Mhm,” said Emma looking up at her, seeing that dark desire in her eyes she had so many times before. Slowly she got up from the floor, carefully cupping her cheek, daring to kiss her.

Regina parted her lips a bit, doing something she seldom did, allowing her full access as she pushed closer to the blonde. Emma could feel her clearly as she let her tongue go inside to caress Regina’s. She allowed herself to take her time, caressing every inch of her tongue and mouth.

Regina pushed her against her bed, giving more into the kiss, she moaned into it. Emma’s hands going for her white blouse, eager fingers letting them remove button after button before it dropped to the floor. Regina pushed off her red leather jacket, letting it slip to the floor. Eager hands pushing her down and onto her bed. She stopped for a second just looking at her, using her magic to remove Emma’s booths, pushing her further in, before getting between her legs. Her fingers found the hemline of her black top and pushed it up over her head. The blonde had no objections at all to this as she looked up at her, she looked up at her flat belly, leaning half way on her elbows, smiling at her. She was wearing a set of white lace lingerie. Emma was sure it cost more than any of her paychecks put together. It looked nice upon her olive skin.

Regina looked back down at her, seeing that Emma’s black bra was quite ordinary, and well use, making a mental note to buy her new lingerie. She smiled seeing her perfect abs and soft skin. Her fingers touching her soft skin, eager lips going down to kiss her lips, before moving further to kiss her milky white skin. Emma’s hands in her dark strands moaning, letting her do whatever she wanted, her pelvic bucking up at its own accord. Regina looked at her, in a hoarse tone whispering into her ear, “Easy, I am not going anywhere.”

“Its… I wanted you…this for so long,” a shade of red colored Emma’s cheek. She was terrified that once they had done whatever this was, Regina would ask her to leave. Regina bent down, giving her pale lips a soft, reassuring kiss. She let it linger taking her time, using magic to ride the remains of their clothes, rendering them naked. Emma’s hand stroking along her slides, finding she was her skin was hotter than she thought it would be.

Carefully her hands went up her body and landed on her breasts, making Regina gasp and throw her head back. Emma leaned to kiss along her perfect neck, without much objections. The brunette let her lover take her time, enjoying each and every kiss for some time and her hands carefully getting familiar with her breasts. Emma’s thumbs rolling over her stiffened nipples. Regina moaned at this, biting her lower lip in pleasure, her eyes closed.

Emma wondered if there was anyone could possibly be more beautiful than this woman, whispering, “Open your eyes, please.”

She did and mocha brown met with sea green. A shiver ran down Regina’s spine, a tear running down her cheek as she whispered, “I need to have you, now, is that okay?”

Emma nodded, looking back into those eyes that had captured her years ago. She hadn’t even expected her to ask, knowing Regina to take what she wanted, but the gesture was still sweet. She watches as the brunette adjusted so she could enter her, letting out a moan as she did, surprised that her male member was a perfect fit. Regina waited once she had entered her fully, letting Emma getting used to it. She looked at Emma, feeling her hands resting on the small of her back, getting an affirmative nod. Slowly she started to thrust against her, moaning, bending to kiss her in the process, her hands resting on Emma’s breasts for support as she started to move in and out of her.

Emma locked her legs around her pushing her deeper, moaning out into the kiss, smiling into it. This was perfect she knew, what she had been missing out on, up to that very moment. Regina groaned out into the kiss, not caring much to show mercy for much longer, taking what she wanted instead, and to her liking Emma met with her every movement until she couldn’t hold back anymore and simply let out another groan filling her up. Emma held on to her nails sinking into her back that very moment, feeling a new kind of high as she gave herself fully to Regina. As her orgasm slowly faded she slowly loosened an fell limb. She noticed she could no longer feel Regina inside her and a hand went down between their body feeling her, carefully. She smiled noticing she only had female parts, getting a soft moan by the simple touch. She pressed a kiss against her shoulder, letting her fingers carefully rub her most sensitive spot, wanting Regina to feel pleasure once more.

“Mmm, Emma,” she let out as she moved against her fingers, taking what was given to her, Emma didn’t need to work long before she could feel Regina starting to tens then shake on top of her. She kissed her shoulder again whispering, “I got you.”

She realized that was possibly a cheesy line to come with right then, carefully removing her hand and licking her fingers clean, then holding her close, listening to her panting then calming down once more. She looked at her pressing a kiss into her hair whispering, “Regina, are you okay.”

“Mmm, you?” came the answer as she didn’t feel like raising her head right then.

“I am feeling more than okay, thank you,” she pressed more kisses against her hair and shoulder.

“You are welcome, just hold me,” she settled more against her, allowing herself to rest. She figured she could talk about where to go next later. Right now she just wanted to relax with her love and be held.

“Always, I will never let you go,” Emma whispered, meaning every word, she would never let her go she knew. Now that she finally had her she would need no reason to let her go.

Regina didn’t answer, she was slowly falling asleep, finally finding peace with the woman she had loved for more years than she cared to count. Satisfied and safe within her grasp she could finally rest.

 

* * *

 

Back the Queen’s house she was saying goodbye to her sister. As she closed the door, she looked at Em that came back out from putting their son into the crib for a nap. She smiled at her saying, “So?”

“They are happy, they got each other,” said she with a soft smile on red lips.

“Mmm was about time,” said the Queen with a grin, before going to embrace her dark love, before pressing the gentlest of kisses to her lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
